Peace Protector
by CelesteRiddle89
Summary: What if it's the 'Pull' that brings together the princess of the moon and the gruff prince of Saiyans? And while Vegeta is raising little Trunks as well. (slight reference to an rp on Gaia and Dragonball Xenoverse in beginning. Characters aren't mine.)
1. Prologue

Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, sat in his space pod as it took off from Earth. His mind on the battle he just lost. The Saiyan prince hadn't expected to be defeated by Earthlings and what had really thrown him was the appearance of the Lunarian woman. Lunarians were supposed to be extinct after all. But yet, he just saw one with his own eyes. Granted, she'd been involved in the entire battle from the start. But her heritage as a Lunarian hadn't been revealed until she had used a sonic attack on Nappa that caused her crescent moon birthmark to appear on her forehead. Somehow, some must have escaped the destruction and hurried to Earth.

The other thing that confused him was the fact that he felt "the pull" when he looked at her. "The pull" was something that was supposed to happen between a saiyan and the saiyan's soulmate. Even though he felt it while looking at her, he could tell there was something off about it like as if it was telling him that his soulmate was similar to that Lunarian somehow.

Knowing the computer in his space pod had information on different races, he ordered his computer to give information on Lunarians. As he listened, he was intrigued in the fact given that only the Lunarian royal family bore the crescent moon birthmarks. Combining that information with his feeling the pull had him realizing that his soul mate, whoever she was, was of royal blood. Being the saiyan prince that he is, it made sense for his soul mate to be of royal blood like himself, at least to him anyway.

With a cocky smirk, he leaned back and started to close his eyes to get some much needed was the last of his thoughts on the subject for the time being. It was also the last time that he would think about "the pull" for a long time to come.


	2. Chapter 1

Years had passed since that battle on Earth. In that time, Vegeta had been killed by Frieda and wished back to life with the dragonballs on Earth, where he settled in to living on Earth since at least on Earth there were people who knew him, even if he had once tried to kill them. They'd taken him and helped him adjust to life on Earth. His first time drinking, Goku's friend Bulma had come on to him in her drunken state and Vegeta had fallen into bed with her because he did have needs after all.

When Bulma had turned up pregnant, although she wasn't his mate, Vegeta honorably stepped up to take responsibility much to the dismay and disgust of her parents. For although they had no problem with Goku being a saiyan, they never had gotten over the fact Vegeta had tried to kill Bulma on Namek. But to please their daughter, they allowed him to move in and join the family, insisting that he marry Bulma before the baby was born.

Nine months later, Trunks Briefs was born in the Brief family compound, something that had been a good thing as Trunks had been born with a tail. Together, Bulma and Vegeta worked to take care of the baby boy with reluctant help from Bulma's parents. Unfortunately when Trunks was but ten months old, tragedy struck in the form of Bulma dying in an explosion caused by her doing some experimentation for her family's company, Capsule Corp. While Vegeta hadn't expected her parents to continue allowing him to live with them without her, he had expected that maybe they would've tried to fight to keep Trunks themselves. Instead, they had packed up both Trunks and Vegeta's belongings, handed Vegeta just enough money to buy a small house and told him to never contact them again.

Part of him had almost just blasted their home,therefore killing them, in anger but for Bulma's memory, he let them live. Grabbing his and Trunks' things, he headed for Goku's home. He had no idea where to begin to look for a house and knew he would need some help. Goku, or Kakarot as Vegeta called him, was the only one he trusted to help him.

As he talked with Goku and Chichi within minutes of arriving while feeding Trunks a bottle, he knew he had gone to the right place. Goku had been in shock to hear the news while Chichi was disappointed and damn near furious with the Briefs.


	3. Chapter 2

In the end, it was decided that a house would be found in the city. It took some convincing from Chichi, who had been entranced at the story of Vegeta realizing his soulmate might be on Earth. She used the fact that he had a better chance of finding her in the city than out where they were. Though she backed it up with the fact he needed a job anyway to continue being able to provide for Trunks.

As much as Vegeta didn't really want to be in the city, he had to admit that Chichi had a point. So that next morning, they'd gone out and found Vegeta and Trunks a place to live after only a couple hours of searching. Chi-chi tended to Trunks while Goku and Vegeta took care of getting all the furniture in place in the house. Once that was all taken care of, Chi-chi encouraged Vegeta to take Trunks for a stroll in the nearby park, setting up the baby bag and stroller. She started the father and son on their way to the park before she and Goku headed back home on Nimbus.

Serenity Tsukino sat on a bench in the park, enjoying an ice cream cone. At the same time, she was observing the park, keeping a lookout for anything that might seem suspiciously like an incoming youma attack. The blond-haired senshi of love and justice had long developed a habit of being more on the lookout when she went places, especially when the other senshi weren't around.

A man with black spikey hair walked into the park holding a bundle in his arms. He found a bench and sat on it then sat there seeming to be muttering to the bundle.

The blonde haired woman couldn't help but look towards the man with the bundle. Based off the fact he was muttering, she guessed he was carrying a baby. She finished her ice cream while occasionally looking the man's way, getting a feeling that something was drawing her to him. It was a feeling she couldn't explain, especially since she knew she hadn't seen him before. When her ice cream was finished, she stood up and walked over to him. "Hello. Are you new around here?"

He seemed surprised that she was talking to him, but not surprised that she had walked over. "Kind of." he muttered before looking back down at the baby.

"I thought so. I'm Serenity." She looked down at the baby in his arms. "The baby's adorable. Boy or girl?"

"Boy….." he said.

Serenity looked at the man with a soft smile, again confused when she got a pulling feeling. But instead of showing it, she shrugged it off. "Well, I've told you my name, but you've yet to tell me either your name or his." She looked at him with an innocent curiosity.

"Are you always this chatty with total strangers, or am I just the lucky target?" the man asked crossly.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice and give you someone besides the baby to talk to. You said it yourself that you were new to the area and I was willing to help you adjust." She huffed in annoyance and glared at him before looking to the baby boy and talking sweetly. "Sorry you got such a grouch for a dad, little guy. I'm sure he loves you in his own way." She then gave the man another glare before twirling. "Maybe you'll be lucky enough to find me when you don't want to be so mean." She then started to walk away.

"Hmph." he muttered. When Serenity walked off, the baby suddenly started to cry. The man sighed and bounced the baby a little before then trying to rock it and talk soothingly to the baby. It wasn't having any of it though as it only wailed louder. It was pretty obvious the man was in over his head.

Serenity stopped in her tracks as she heard the baby crying. It was breaking her heart to hear it. She sighed and looked over her shoulder at the man. "Would you like some help with him?"

"No, woman, I do not need your help!" he exclaimed seeming to only make the baby cry more. He tried soothing it some more, but the baby still wasn't calming down.

Serenity rolled her eyes and prepared to walk away but the sounds of the baby crying got to her and she turned around to face the man. "Did you check his diaper? He might need to be changed?" She calmly suggested.

"Do I look like an idiot, of course I…." he stopped and looked at the bundle, then sighed. He grumbled and unwrapped the baby revealing a cute little purple haired baby. He pulled a diaper from the bundle to change the baby.

Serenity giggled just a bit. "I didn't say anything about you looking like an idiot. It's just obvious that he's the first baby you've had to take care of." She watched somewhat while he changed the baby.

"This is my first kid!" he growled feeling more annoyed. The baby decided this was a good time to pee on his father.

Serenity burst into more giggles at the antics of the baby. Finally, she walked back over to the father and son and took over the diaper changing, making funny faces at the baby while she did it. "There we go. All done, little guy."

The baby made happy baby noises and cooed and giggled at her while the father watched on. He got a good look at Serenity and tilted his head a little. "Do I know you?" he asked.

Serenity smiled at the baby before looking back at the father. "I doubt it,considering we just met a few minutes ago. Unless you've time traveled or something." She joked while gently playing with the baby. "Why? Sure you've seen me somewhere?"

"Just…..it's nothing." he muttered. "And…...thanksforhelpingwiththebaby" he coughed out into his fist.

"If you're sure...and you're welcome."

He grunted, but continued to watch her and the baby. He felt strange around her. Some kind of pull, but he tried to brush it aside.

Serenity held back a giggle and played with the baby for a bit more. "Now, do I finally get the pleasure of knowing your names?"

"My name is Vegeta and his is Trunks."

"Nice to meet you both." Serenity then lifted her head for a second as she sensed something nearby.

"What's that?" he muttered, obviously sensing something also.

"Don't know…" She murmured as she shifted in front of Trunks and Vegeta so she was facing them. The movement was just in time for her to throw up a shield around the three as an attack of some sort hit the part that protected her back. As she focused on the shield, her crescent moon birthmark appeared on her forehead.

Vegeta blinked in confusion. He looked around before shoving Trunks into Serenity's arms and shoving her behind him. He then looked around the area for the attacker. He had noticed Serenity's crescent moon mark, but would question it later.

Serenity was surprised when Vegeta passed Trunks to her and pushed her behind him. Though she knew it meant now that he'd realized what just happened and that she wouldn't be able to henshin at this point. She discreetly signaled the other senshi while holding Trunks close.

At the same time, she too was looking around and noticed the youma some distance away. It was an ugly tall red creature, with a tail and vines of some sort that were pulling away from unconscious civilians on the ground as if it had just drained them.

"Hmph. Looks like a good workout. Hey! Weakling! Over here!" he called out with a smirk.

Serenity bit her lip. "Be careful. Those things are often stronger than they look." She warned softly as the youma looked their way and instantly started to send vines at them.

"Heh. So am I." he said with a bigger smirk before flying at the youma quickly.

Her eyes widened as she watched him fly towards the youma. "Good luck." She murmured as she gently bounced Trunks in her arms, ready to leap out of the way with the baby if she needed to. She knew the instant the other senshi were near as her communicator went off. She answered and ordered the girls to momentarily stand down and stand back.

The youma roared and attempted to attack Vegeta with the vines as well as a couple other attacks.

Vegeta dodged them easily before sending a punch to the youma's jaw.

The youma screeched as it was hit and attempted to punch him back in the gut before cracking its tail to try to trip him.

Vegeta dodged expertly away from the youma's attacks. "Is that all you got?!" he asked with a grin.

The youma roared in anger before starting to spit acid at him. At the same time, its tail spit out something that hurried towards Serenity and Trunks. The new creature started small and grew quickly into a duplicate of the first, sending vines at Serenity, who quickly jumped out of the way each time.

"Trash." Vegeta growled as he dodged. He then sent ki blasts at both creatures.

The original only roared in anger and attacked Vegeta full on. The duplicate dodged the blast and lunged for Serenity and Trunks. Serenity flipped over the creature, finally transforming in midair, landing in her senshi form as Sailor Cosmos. With a determined look in her eyes, she called her staff and used it to send an attack at the duplicate, which screamed in agony.

"Ok. Now you are just irritating me. Be gone!" Vegeta yelled as he jumped up and powered to super saiyan. He then fired a Big Bang Attack at the original youma.

At the same time Vegeta sent his final attack at the original, Serenity sent her own at the duplicate. "Cosmic Revolution!" Both creatures were destroyed from those attacks.

Serenity sighed in relief as the creatures disintegrated and looked around briefly, knowing the senshi were watching. She gave a minute shake of her head and a smile to them and watched as they all left from their respective places in the shadows. She then looked to Vegeta and chuckled a bit in embarrassment. "I guess there's some explaining to do on both ends."

"Why?" he asked as he landed close to her. His hair turned back black from blonde as he held out his arms for the baby.

She gently passed Trunks back to him, giggling softly at the fact that Trunks had managed to fall asleep during the ordeal. "Well let's see, I did manage to put on a show of power when that youma first attacked, not to mention that I was able to give you that warning, an obvious sign I've encountered such before." She de-transformed back to her normal clothes, though the crescent birthmark remained on her forehead. "Add to that, you were fighting with energy in a way that most people can't do. I'm sure you're curious about me and I admit I'm curious about you."

He frowned. "I take it you're not going to leave me alone." he said. "What do you want to know?" he asked.

She looked around first to make sure no one was now in hearing distance of them. "You're not from Earth...are you?" She grabbed up the bag with the baby's stuff in it.

"I am not." he responded. "I am a saiyan. The prince of all saiyans in fact." He seemed very proud of this fact.

"Really. Long story I'm sure then as to why you're here on Earth. You don't have to go into that if you don't want to. I won't push." She once again felt the pulling feeling towards Vegeta, but she ignored it for now. "Is there anything about me in particular that you want to know?"

"Not really." he said with a shrug. "You're Lunarian, that's for certain."

Her eyes widened briefly as he pointed out her heritage and she smacked her forehead. "Of course…" She muttered, realizing that when she'd tapped into the silver crystal's power before to protect him and Trunks that her crescent moon had appeared. She then sighed and nodded. "That's right. I'm Lunarian. The princess to be exact."

"I suppose I am a little curious as to what you're doing here on Earth as well." he muttered.

She tilted her head. "Because you were probably informed of the legend of my kingdom's destruction, I assume? My mother, Queen Serenity sent myself and my court to be reborn on Earth with the last of her strength after we'd been killed in the battle."

"I always assumed it was just a legend. Some kind of cautionary tail about not trusting other planets or some such crap."

"It was very real. Jealousy can really drive some people to do insane things. My inner court and I were first 'awoken' to fighting when the same enemy that had destroyed the moon broke free of their seal and showed up on Earth. We didn't remember our past lives at first so that took time to regain those memories. We've had our share of enemies to fight since." She shrugged.

"Sounds interesting." he said with a nod. "My planet was destroyed as well." he murmured. His eyes going a little wide at his own admission. He was giving out more information than he had planned. It had to be that stupid pulling feeling. He cleared his throat and shrugged. "So, guess that would make us the Prince and Princess of dead worlds." he mused.

She smiled softly. "So it seems. I would like to restore my kingdom one day. But I've got time." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "And I'm sorry about your planet." She bit her lip as she realized what she did, causing her to drop her hand and look away.

"Thanks." he murmured. "I should get Trunks home."

Serenity nodded and handed over the baby bag. "Probably should." She also handed him a slip of paper with her name and number on it. "Feel free to call me anytime. Whether just to talk or you want a little help with Trunks. Anything at all." She gave Trunks a soft peck on his forehead. "Sleep well little guy." She whispered before kissing Vegeta's cheek as well. "Remember, anytime is fine. Bye Vegeta." She smiled before walking off to head home, ignoring the pulling feeling that was trying to get her to go back.

Vegeta was in shock of the kiss. Instead of throwing the piece of paper away like he normally would, he pocketed it and headed on his way. All the while trying to ignore the pulling feeling telling him to go after her.


End file.
